


At Your Service

by SparkGoddess



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Biting, Chair Sex, Costumes, Desire, F/M, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Lust, On Set, Richard III - Freeform, Sex, Smut, The Hollow Crown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This all stemmed from some wonderful photos of Benedict filming Richard III. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Your Service

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Enjoy!

When I first laid eyes on him, my pulse jumped. I knew that he'd be wearing that, how it looked on him based on the sketches but seeing him in person with the costume on caused my breath to hitch.

My fingers itched to touch his skin, to suck on those long fingers that made me plead for mercy, if only in my dreams. This was starting to become an obsession that I didn't expect.

Being a wardrobe assistant could be a thankless job at times but this cast had been so wonderful to everyone. I'd often have to fix their costumes after a battle scene or after they'd dismounted a horse which had lead to some funny moments as they waited in their underwear as I patched them up.

I had yet to fix Benedict's costume and at times I wished the costume designer wasn't so good at making those trousers that clung so tight to his strong legs and those mouthwatering thighs.

I was so engrossed in my current fantasy of taking them off that I didn't hear the trailer door open and jumped when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder "Shit.. Sorry, how can I help you?" I let out a breath before turning to look at the person and looking into those beautiful blue eyes.

"Didn't mean to frighten you. Just wanted to get this fixed" Benedict said as he showed me the tear. It was in his inner thigh and had ripped right down the seam so it would be an easy fix.

I got on my knees to take a closer look, my fingers inspecting it as carefully as possible but even then, one of my fingertips accidentally ran over the exposed skin which caused a sigh to escape from his lips.

"Sorry" I stood back up, looking to his face "If you want to come back once you've taken these off, I can fix them for you" He stared for a second "No need to be shy with me. I'll just take them off here and wait" He walked over to the door, locking it.

"Oh.. Sure, I can do that" I watched as his fingers moved towards the top button of his trousers. I could feel my teeth digging into my inner lip as his eyes stayed focused on me.

Benedict stopped the movement then walked up to me without saying a word. I let out a shaky breath before he moved into my space, his hands on my shoulders as his tongue ran over his bottom lip.

I pulled him in, closing the little space that remained between us and kissed him like i'd dreamed of doing for months now. His hands moved to my waist as he pulled me close enough so I could feel his hardness pressed against me.

I let out a low moan and he lifted me up, his large hands cupping my ass as my legs wrapped around his waist. This was nothing like any dream I'd had before.

His lips were soft and very skilled as was his tongue which was now battling my own for dominance. I could hear our breathing as it hitched and came out faster with every movement.

"Oh fuck" Benedict pulled back first as my fingers pulled on his short cropped hair. I watched his face as I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth, the tip of my tongue running over it slowly.

I moaned as he let me down and sat down on one of the chairs before he finished the job he'd started with his trousers as I looked on openly admiring how delicious he looked until I couldn't stand it and nearly ripped them off before I straddled him.

"If you fix something for me, I'll fix those for you" I whispered into his ear, sucking on the earlobe as his fingers started to unbutton my shirt "Deal" He said said in a rush before our clothes scattered all over the trailer and his hands moved to touch my skin.

I moaned with every touch of his hands over my body. My fingers tangling into his hair as I leaned back, his hands holding onto my hips as he licked a stripe from my neck to my breasts.

When his tongue ran over the nipples, I ground down against him and elicited a string of curses before he bit down on my nipple playfully. I could do this for hours but right now I needed him to speed up until he was finally inside me.

He pulled me back in, kissing me as he shifted us and pulled a condom over his erection. I watched on, my mouth watering slightly as I thought about how good he'd taste on my tongue.

"Ready?" He said between kisses, his teeth digging on the bottom one as his hands guided me up and over his lap "For months" I panted as i braced my hands on his broad shoulders and slowly moved over his cock.

I pressed my forehead against his as I reached the hilt and let out a long moan "Fuck, you feel so good inside me" I panted as I slowly moved up then back down, setting a slow pace that had us both moaning louder and louder.

Doing this on set wasn't the smartest ideas either of us had had but it felt too good to think about right or wrong. All I wanted was more, faster, harder but that would have to wait until there was a bed involved.

I dug my nails onto his back as he grabbed my hips, moving me up and down over him and bringing us both closer to our release "Come for me" He whispered into my ear before moving to kiss my shoulder as I dug my nails deeper onto his back.

"Ooooooh fuck... Yes.. ooooooh" My orgasm hit and my body shook as I tightened around him. He cursed then dug his teeth onto my shoulder as he came.

I let out a soundless scream at both the pain and pleasure that Benedict was causing. I collapsed against him, stroking the nail marks on his shoulders before he embraced me in his arms.

"I didn't meant to hurt you" He licked over the bite mark before peppering kisses over it as I slowly hissed "It's okay. You can brand me all you want" I teased and he let out a growl against my ear.

"Good" He kissed me deeply then, claiming me without saying a single word as I responded back by kissing him just as fervently.


End file.
